


Hold Tight (Because It’s Not Going To Be Okay)

by M14Mouse



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Family, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Dojima didn’t know how the kid did it.    He held everyone together like glue but he can see the cracks.  He was no condition to fix them but he could try.  God, he could try.





	Hold Tight (Because It’s Not Going To Be Okay)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Dojima didn’t know how the kid did it. 

He held everyone together like glue. He made sure everyone was alright. He spoke softly to each of them until they were forced him to get his hand checked out. Kid is stubborn but his friends keep him on track. From the snippets that he heard outside of his room, the kids keep him in line. 

_“How is your hand, man? Got it check out yet?”_

_“No…after I see about Nanako, I will.”_

_“The doctors are taking care of Nanako and we will be here if anything happens. You need to see to your hand, sempai.”_

_“Yes, Yes…Teddie is very wrong about Nanako-chan too but he is also very worried about Sensei. Because Teddie hates to see Sensei in pain.”_

_“Uh huh…burns are dangerous. My cook at the inn said that you need to treat burns immediately.”_

_“Come on, sempai….I will totally hold your hand.”_

He didn’t hear a response. He was pretty sure that he said yes because he remembered seeing his hand bandaged. 

Even then, he could see the cracks. It was the flicker in his eyes. His back was straight as a board. Hell, he wished that he could fix this. He was the adult here and god damn it to hell, he wished that he could do something. 

Hell, he was falling apart. His little girl was….His precious innocent little girl was….

He had so many thoughts. God, he wished that he listened. He wished that he left it alone. 

He wished….

But….he knew…No…no…he needed do something. 

Yu knew about the murders and the kidnappings. He had to get the answers. Then there were those letters. A second instinct kicked in, he wanted to protect the kid. Some punk was threatening his nephew. 

He thought that he could do both. Get to the bottom of this and protect him. 

He was wrong. 

So wrong. 

He paid the price…all of them paid in blood and tears. 

And now…he was here. 

Waiting. 

Waiting for answers…waiting for questions. Just plain waiting. 

And he hated waiting. 

He didn’t have the patience for waiting. He couldn’t sneak out again to see Nanako because of the nurses. He couldn’t go over paperwork. He couldn’t talk to the suspect. He was tired of reading. He was definitely not going to watch tv. 

So, he could do one thing. 

He could talk to Yu. No, he needed to talk to him. 

“Yu…” He said as he waved his nephew in. 

“Uncle, how are you feeling?” Yu asked. 

“Feeling like that I need to get out of this bed but the nurses won’t let me.” 

Yu chuckled. 

“Because you keep opening up your wounds.” 

“I want to see Nanako.” 

“You know Nanako would do the same thing as the nurses.”

“Expect they hit on me.” 

A small smile appeared on the kid’s face. 

“Expect that.” 

He paused for a moment. Honestly, he didn’t know how to bring it up. The kid looked fine. Hell, he looked great but his poker face couldn’t fool him. Even if it was a really good one. 

He saw it in his eyes. 

The kid could hide it better than anyone. 

He couldn’t hide it from him. 

“You know…since the house is empty. You could always stay with one of your friends.” 

“I’m fine, uncle. I have to make sure the house is ready when you and Nanako come home.” 

If they came home….

No, they will come home. 

He just has to shake this awful pit in his stomach. 

“We would like that, huh? But your friends…they can stay overnight if you want.” 

“I…thank you.” Yu said with a pause of his words. 

“You shouldn’t be thanking me. Hell, I should be thanking you. You saved me and Nanako.”

“You’re family.” 

“Yu, family may start with blood but it doesn’t end there. Lets face it. Family can suck. This….and us…this is family. So, thank you for saving my little girl. If you ever put yourself in danger like that again, I will kick your ass.” 

“Uncle?” Yu said with a jolt. 

“You put yourself in danger. You could have gotten hurt. Hell, you did get hurt. That will never happen again on my watch, got it?” 

A small smile played on Yu’s face. 

“Yes, uncle.” 

“Come here.” 

“Uncle?” 

“Too old to give your uncle a hug, huh?” 

“No…no…what about your wounds?” 

“Call it a light hug.”

Yu moved closer and gave him a hug. 

He returned it. 

He had to hold on to this moment because it might be gone.   
Because tomorrow might not be okay. 

End


End file.
